1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus such as a facsimile machine having a display device such as a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an apparatus having a telephone function such as a telephone or a facsimile machine, the user often cannot hear an incoming call sound when there is a call incoming in the noisy surroundings. In such cases, a technique for changing the image color displayed on the display portion corresponding to the type of incoming call sound is provided to allow the user to recognize the call incoming in the noisy surroundings (e.g., see JP-A-2001-237922 (specifically, on page 3)).